My Love, My Brother
by natsuki cho
Summary: aku tahu ini salah tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku kepadanya lebih lama lagi,/ mian appa, eomma…. Aku gak bias bikin summary baca saja ne….
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hai aku author baru di ffn,dan ini adalah fic pertamaku jadi minta kritik dan sarannya untuk fic ku ini.**

**Disclaimer: yunjae milik SME, orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**Summary : kami tahu ini salah tapi kami sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan kami lebih lama lagi,/ mian appa, eomma…. Aku gak bias bikin summary baca saja ne….**

**Pair: yunjae, **

**WARNING: typo(s) dimana-mana , boyxboy, yaoi, .**

***My Love, My Brother***

Chapter 1

Di sebuah mansion, tepatnya diruang tamu .terdapat seorang namja tampan sedang sibuk dengan pensil dan buku gambar yang berada di tangannya. Yang kekar itu menggerallan pensil di tangannya dengan lembut pada buku gambar diatas meja. Garis –garis yang diciptakannya membentuk sebuah wajah seseorang yang sedang tersenyum dengan cantiknya. Saat sedang mengamati hasil gambarnya ada seseorang yang memenggilnya.

"Yun!" namja tampan alias yunho, Jung Yunho, menggerakkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk mansion itu, di sana terdapat seorang namja cantik dan ia sedang berjalan kearah yunho. Setelah tahu siapa yang memenggilnya yunho pun segera membereskan buku gambarnya agar namja cantik itu tidak melihat gambarnya.

" Eh jae, waeyo?" Tanya junho pada namja cantik tadi yang bernama jaejoong, Jung Jaejoong , hyung dari yunho.

"Ani, kau sedang apa yun?"

"Menggambar. kau dari mana jae?"

"Habis nganterin junsu ke pusat perbelanjaan. kau gambar apa/ jawab dan tanya jaejoong seraya mrnggerakkan tangannya ke arah meja untuk mengambil buku gambar itu, tapi sebelum tangannya mengambil buku gambar itu sudah ada tangan yang lebih cepat mengambil buku itu dari meja.

"Eh, yun waeyo?" tanya jaejoong dengan wajah kaget dan bingung.

"Ani, kau belum boleh melihatnya, ini belum selesai nanti kalau sudah selesai akan ku perlihatkan padamu."seru yunho.

Jaejoog hanya mempoutkan bibirna dengan kesal karna yunho tidak mau menunjukkan gambarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" seru yunho saat melihat jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kamar" jawab jaejoong singkat.

"Eh tunggu!" seru yuho.

"Ada apa?"

"Ehmm... bisakah kau masakkan sesuatu untukku aku lapar,"

"Kau belum makan malam?"

"Hm."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

"Gomawo."

"hm"

setelah itu jaejoong beranjak menuju dapur untuk memasakkan yunho makan malam.

"Ini." seraya meletakkan nasi goreng kimchi buatannya kepada yunho yang ada di meja makan.

"gomawo"

"Ne, kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu."

"Hm."

lalu jaejoong pergi ke kamarnya mengambil piyamanya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mennganti pakaiannya dengan piamanya. setelah selesai ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size miliknya.

Suara burung yang berkicauan melengkapi pagi yang cerah ini. matahari yang menyinari bumi, sebagian cahayanya masuk ke dalam kamar seorang namja cantik yang masih asik dengan mimpi-mimpinya. Jung Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tatkala sinar matahari menerpanya, menyuruhnya untuk memulai aktivitasnya pagi ini.

"nghh.." lenguhnya sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya. setelah nyawanya terkumpul semua dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Di ruang makan terlihat namja tampan yang sedang menikmati sarapan yang di buat oleh maid yang ada dirumahnya.

"Hai yun."

yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja cantik yang memanggilnya dan sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. nam ja cantik iti a.k.a jaejoong segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan yunho dan segera menyantap makanannya, yunhopun kini sudah kembali pada sarapannya. dan hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

"Aku hari ini satu mobil denganmu ya?" tanya jaejong memecah keheningan diruang makan itu.

"WEaeyo?"

"Aku sedang malas menngemudi"

"Baiklah."

Setelah selesai mereka langsung berangkat ke sekolah, ya mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 di Toho High School, salah satu sekolah elit di seoul.

TBC

MIAN PENDEK. Dan aku sangat membutuhkan kritik dan sarannya dari para reders untuk fanfic ku ini karna ini adalah fic pertama aku, aku gak pernah nulis fic, tahu tentang fanfic aja baru beberapa bulan yang lalu dan langsung tertarik. jadi tolong RIVIEW ne!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat sebuah mobil lamborgini warna hitam memasuki area parkir Toho Senior High School. salah satu sekolah elit di seoul, korea selatan. Dari dalam mobil keluarlah dua orang namja tampan dan cantik yaitu Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Ya mereka adalah salah satu murid di sekolah elit ini mereka duduk di kelas tiga. Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati koridor menuju ke kelas mereka. Semua namja dan yeoja di sepanjang koridor hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum, iri dan memuja. Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak merespon setiap sapaan yang di tunjukkan kepada mereka. Hingga terdengar sebuah suara yang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hyuuung!" suara melengking itu terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Yunho dan jaejoong pun menolehkan kepala mereka ke belakang, disana terlihat seorang namja manis yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Junsu-ya." ucap jaejoong dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat junsu,kim junsu sudah berada di dekatnya.  
"Hai jae hyung, yunho hyung.." sapa junsu.  
"Eh, mana yochun?" tanya yunho  
"Tidak tahu" jawab junsu.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya jaejoong  
"Ani"  
"Lalu kenapa, hari ini kau tidak bersama dengannya"  
"..." junsu hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan yang jaejoong katakan padanya.

"Lebih baik kita ke kelas saja sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" kata yunho mengingatkan mereka bahwa mereka kini masih berada di koridor.  
setelah tiba di kelas merekapun langsung menuju ke tempat duduk masing-masing. yunho dan jaejong duduk di bangku dekat jendela baris ke dua dari depan dan junsu duduk di bangku belakang mereka dengan yochun.  
"Yo!." sapa seorang namja cassanova yang langsung menempati kursi sebelah junsu, dia adalah yochun, park yochun, namjachingunya kim junsu. dan junsu hanya memasang wajah kesal pada namja yang berada di sampingnya.  
"Su-ah kau masih marah padaku?" tanya yochun dengan nada yang lembut  
"Ani" jawab junsu. dengan ketus.  
yochun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat namjacingunya yang sepertinya masih kesal padanya. "Benarkan kalau mereka sedang bertengkar." kata jaejoong setelah melihat junsu yang kesal pada yochun.  
"Biarkan saja." seru yunho menanggapi perkataan jaejoong.  
tidak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi, diikuti seorang namja paruh baya yang yang memasuki kelas, dialah park seongsaeng, salah satu guru matematika di sekolah itu.  
"selamat pagi" salamnya ramah.

"Pagi.." balas para murid  
"Kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini, dan kumpulkan tugas kalian ke depan" perintah park seonsaeng. dan dimulailah pelajaran matematika yang menurut sebagian besar murid itu sangat susah.

##MLMB##

"Junsu-ya, mianhae.., aku salah maafkan aku junsu-ya.." ucap yochun memelas pada junsu. saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin, karena saat ini adalah waktunya jam istirahat. junsu tidak mempedulikan yochun yang sejak tadi meminta maaf. dan hanya menikmati makanan di depannya.  
"hyung, maafkan saja yochun hyung, bukankah dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya." seru seorang namja yang duduk di depan mereka yang sedang menyantap makanan di depannya yang banyak itu.  
"diam kau"

sergah junsu pada cangmin. ya namja di depan junsu itu bernama shim cangmin.  
"Aish.. hyung yeoja kemarin itu benar-benar dongsaengku, berarti dia itu sepupu yochun hyung juga."  
"ne junsu-ya, percayalah..." sambung yochun  
"Aish.. ne,ne, aku memaafkanmu." seru junsu yang sudah jengah dengan yochun yang terus memohon padanya, sebenarnya dia sudah percaya pada apa yang yochun dan cangmin katakan, tp tidak tahu kenapa, dia masih merasa kesal.  
"Jinja?" tanya yochun dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.  
"Ne." ucap junsu dengan senyum lembut di wajah manisnya.  
"Gomawo chagi.." ucap yochun seraya menarik junsu ke dalam pelukannya. sedangkan cangmin sudah tidak peduli pada kedua hyungnya. karena dia sedang menikmati 'kekasihnya' yaitu makanan. Dan dimanakah yunho dan jaejoong. kenapa mereka tidak ada?

**Jaejoong pov**  
sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, yunho langsung menyeretku ke taman belakang sekolah dan disinilah kami sekarang duduk di bangku taman berdua. sejak tadi yunho tidak mengatakan apapun, katanya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, aish... lebih baik aku tanya saja

"Yun.."  
"Ne?"  
"Ada apa? tadi kau bilang ingin bicara sesuatu padaku, apa?"  
"ehmm... i-itu..."  
ada apa sebenarnya? kenapa dia jadi gugup? kulihat yunho menghela nafas. ada apa?  
Jaejoong pov end  
Yunho menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia kenapa dia jadi gugup? kulihat yunho menghela nafas. ada apa?

**Jaejoong pov end**

Yunho menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia mengatakan apa yang ingin di ungkapkannya.  
"Jae..."  
"Ne."  
terlihat yunho menarik nafas dalam hingga akhirnya satu kalimat yang sudah lama ingin di ungkapkannya pun terucap.  
"Saranghaeyo, Jaejoongie saranghae, jeongmal saranghae"

TBC

bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini, makin lebih baik atau malah ancur?

Mian lama soalnya baru tahu cara publish multichap. Dan Gomawo buat yang udah review, review lg ne...

REVIEW…

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
